The Chojin Crown
by NightKat86
Summary: Romance about Kevin Mask and no he's not gay in this one. See inside for full details
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**What if Roxeanne had another best friend?**

**What if she was there during the Trojan Crown?**

**What if Kevin Mask WASN'T gay????**

****

**Hi, this is just a little story I've thought up when I was bored, so if people wont like it then I won't really care, but it would be nice to get some opinion cause I love writing.  
Anyway, this is a little romance about Kevin Mask and a girl called Sally Kon who is Roxeanne's best friend. Sally has a very interesting history (which will be revealed as the story progresses) and the story is set during the Trojan Crown (since I haven't seen the first series yet). I may throw in some other romances too if i feel like it but I'm always open to suggesstions.**


	2. Introduction

Author's Note

Hi there, sorry I've been so long, lots of things have been happening so i haven't had a moment to get back sooner. But that don't mean I haven't been doing some work on this. Anyway, I've decided to change the story slightly; it's still a Kevin Mask romance and he still isn't gay in it but it's not going to be based on the Chojin Crown (note the spelling!!) and I'm gonna make it up from scratch. 


	3. Chapter 1 Sally Kon

CHAPTER 1 - SALLY KON 

Kid Muscle reared his goofy head, his tongue lolling out of his mouth mockingly. Kevin Mask felt his anger boil and he continued his onslaught of punches at the punch bag, imagining it was the Kid.  
Ever since Kid Muscle had defeated Mars, Kevin had been feeling increasingly frustrated and angered. It should have been him fighting Mars; HE was the one who had shamed himself by betraying his father's secrets to Mars, it was HIS fear that had allowed Mars to get at far as he did in his evil plan, and it was HIS stupidity in joining the DmP that had started the whole mess in the first place.  
Kevin couldn't bear to think about what his father thought of him now. He had never got on with his father, and he had no intention of going to him and beg for forgiveness, but what he did want; was to prove to his father that he wasn't the stupid immature teenage boy he had once been; he wanted a chance to redeem himself and make his father, the great Robin Mask respect him for who he was, not just because he was part of the Mask Family.  
Now there were rumours going around of another Chojin Crown Tournament, the most illustrious tournament in the galaxy, one that was fought for honour than money, Kevin believed he had found his chance.  
His thinking on the matter was simple: win the Chojin Crown, defeat Kid Muscle, and not only would he have redeemed himself, he would be winning bach the trophy that had been taken from his fammily by the Kinnikumans.  
But as the weeks slowly rolled by, no concrete news had been heard and Kevin's mood deteriated quickly until he became permanently sullen, bored and frustrated. Even his new trainer, the mysterious Lord Flash became wary of being in his presence; for in this mood, one false move, and Kevin would eat him alive.  
His frustration seemed to have reached it's peak, and he cried out as he gave a devastating punch to the bag, knocking it clear off the chains that held it up.  
Breathing heavily, he watched as it fell to the floor. He was aware that everyone else in the gym were now watching him nervously.  
Ignoring them, he strolled over to the bench and picked up his towel.  
"You seem to be in a particularly frustrated mood, Kevin," Lord Flash commented, once he was sure Kevin had calmed down.  
"How long does it take to decide whether or not a tournament is taking place?" Kevin growled as he wiped the sweat from his body. "I'm beginning to think the rumours aren't true"  
"They're true," Lord Flash replied calmly, "rumours like that don't just appear out of nowhere. Be patient. This is buying us time to train and be the best we can be"  
Kevin snorted. "whatever"  
Then, still feeling people stare at him, he said; "come on, let's get out of here. I can't stand these people staring at me"  
Throwing his towel over his shoulder and picking up his T-shirt and trench coat, he made his way to the exit.  
"Excuse me"  
Kevin turned round.  
A young girl had appeared behind Lord Flash and was fixing Kevin with a fierce gaze.  
She looked atleast nineteen, with long straight black hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a pink turtle-neck, sleeveless top; a matching skirt with slits starting at her ankles and reaching her thighs. Both were lined with gold, and under the skirt, she wore pink trousers of the same fabric and flat knee-high boots.  
Kevin took in all of this at a glance, but what caught his attention were those dazzling eyes. He had seen people with green eyes before, but none were as green as these. They were like precious emeralds, sparkling with character, energy and power. Had his mood been different, he might have found her attractive, but at the moment, her prescence, like everyone else's, was annoying.  
"Can I help you?" Kevin asked. He had meant to be polite, but the sarcasm wasn't lost on the girl.  
"Yeah, you can help me," she answered, equally sarcastic, "you can go back over there and fix that punching bag you just tore down. I want to use it"  
"Fix it yourself," Kevin replied turning away from her, "I have things to do"  
"This is a public gym you know"  
"I'm perfectly aware of that"  
"Then show some consideration for the rest of us and fix it, ass-hole"  
Kevin froze. NO ONE had ever called him an ass hole, and Lord Flash, completely thunderstruck, held his breath as he waited for Kevin's reaction. Clearly this girl had a death wish.  
"You better be areful," Kevin said in a low, intimidating voice. "That mouth is going to get you into trouble"  
The girl smirked. "And what are you gonna do about it Kevin Mask? Are you gonna fight me? Are you gonna take out your bad mood on me now"  
Kevin was caught off guard. This girl was not at all afraid of him, she was tiny compared to his giant form and she hadn't even flinched at his threat. This was getting insulting.  
"I don't normally fight women," he said, his voice still low, " but if it gets them to shut up then I'm all for it"  
"Bring it on"  
Lord Flash immediately stepped between them.  
"We don't have time for this Kevin," he warned, "you go and get changed. I'll fix the punching bag for the young lady"  
The girl smiled at Lord Flash. "I'm glad atleast one of you has a shred of decency"  
Kevin clenched his fists, but a warning glance from Lord Flash made him step down. He didn't like it. He had just lost a sparring match...to a girl!  
With a final growl, he stormed off to the showers, leaving Lord Flash to sort out the mess he had left.

"Who the hell did she think she was talking to me like that"  
It was much later in the afternoon, and Kevin Mask was still ranting about the scene in the gym.  
"She was certainly interesting," Lord Flash commented as he took a sip of tea.  
"Interesting! Interesting! Did you hear what she called me"  
"I believe the term she used was 'Ass-hole"  
"The insolent little "  
I hardly think that kind of language is neccessary, Kevin," Lord Flash cut in, since they were in the private booth of a fancy cafe. "You're getting too wound up by this. The matter was settled, let's leave it at that. We have more important things to discuss, like the Chojin Crown"  
"What about it?" Kevin asked sullenly, fingering a freshly baked scone, "what's the point in training for it when we dont know anything"  
"Yes we do"  
Kevin instantly sat up straight.  
"The qualifying events begin a week today"  
"When did you find this out"  
"A few minutes ago. They're broadcasting it on the tv behind you but since you were preoccupied with other matters, I thought it best not to interupt"  
Kevin remained silent for a while. Lifting his hand to his face, he removed the lower part of his mask, revealing his mouth and chin, and took a gulp of tea.  
"So," he said eventually, picking up the scone and finally eating it, "what's the plan"  
"First thing tomorrow we're going to start a rigorous training schedule like nothing you've ever done before," Lord Flash replied, pleased to have Kevin out of his dangerously depressing state.  
"Tomorrow?" Kevin looked crestfallen. "Why not tonight"  
"Because you need to get out and have some fun; loosen up a bit"  
Kevin scoffed.  
"Go out? Where? Most places here are either crap or complete whore houses"  
Lord Flash's eyes glinted. Oh how well he knew his wrestler!  
"I thought that might be an issue for you," he said, producing a card from his jacket. "so I did a bit of searching and heard of a new place opening up tonight. Try it out"  
Giving the card to Kevin, he finished his tea and stood up. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow;" and with that he was gone.  
Kevin looked at the card.  
'The Saiyan Sisters.' Sounded kinda dodgy.  
'What the hell,' Kevin thought,'Flash is right, I'm too wound up. It can't be as bad as any of these other clubs'  
So thinking, he took another scone and called for more tea; his demeanour now greatly improved. He was finally going to fight in a tournament worthy of his talent.

The new club was nothing like what Kevin had expected. To begin with, he had had to pay the bouncer in order to get in because he hadn't booked his name. Kevin took this as a good sign, since it meant that there wouldn't be the usual perverts and prats from the streets, and he went in feeling more confident.  
The club itself was underground and was the equivalent size of a small gym, with seats and tables around the walls for more space, some of which had velvet burgandy coloured curtains around them for anyone who wanted more privacy. In the middle was the bar shaped into a circle so the waiters could serve drinks in all directions, and every now and again another bouncer would appear to check everything was in order. Lastly, was a stage at the other end of the club, where it looked like a live band would be performing later on.  
Kevin stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, very impressed. Whoever owned this place was definetly on his wavelength as to how things should be. There were already people inside, even though it was still early, and as he made his way to the bar he noticed a group of girls sitting close by, watching him and giggling.  
Kevin sighed, it was women like these that put Kevin off getting involved in a relationship. They reminded him of dogs; willing to be lead anywhere and do anything for the celebrity they obsessed over. They had no character, no strength of mind and no independance, not to mention no brains. 'I guess is doesn't matter where you go, you'll always find a group in every club you go,' Kevin thought, 'no matter, I'd rather be here than that other place down the street'  
"Hey Kevin"  
Kevin stopped and unconsiously cringed at the voice.  
'No, it couldn't be! Not here'  
He then felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned round. His heart sank as he saw Kid Muscle grinning up at him.  
"Fancy meeting you here, Kev. You checking out the hot chicks too"  
"Hello Kid Muscle," Kevin managed to say, choosing to ignore the latter question, " how have you been?"the Absolutely fantastic!" Kid cried, and Kevin smelt a distinct odour of alcohol. "I'm telling you, things have been great since I defeated Mars; everyone shouting out my name, money pouring in, tv shows, autograph signing...I'm a celebrity now"  
Kevin clenched his fists. He had to bring up the fight with Mars.  
"Well, I better let you get back to it then," he grumbled, hoping the Kid would take the hint.  
"No way!" Kid Muscle replied, putting an arm around Kevin, "come and join us. We got one of the private booths. Roxeanne's friends owns the club so we're getting everything free. Free beer, Kev! You can't miss out on that"  
Kevin looked behind the Kid and saw his usual band of friends; Terry, Wally, Dik Dik, all of which were in the middle of getting wasted while the girls; Roxeanne, Kiki and Triksi looked on in disdain.  
"Thanks, but I came here on my own and I prefer to keep it that way," Kevin said shrugging the Kid off.  
"Oh c'mon Kev, lighten up! Come and have a pint"  
"Come to me again when you've sobered up," Kevin growled and walked away leaving Kid to stumble back to his gang, singing shrilly.  
Leave it to Kid Muscle to ruin his good mood, Kevin thought. He was gonna need alot of drink to help him get through the night now.  
'So much for having fun,' he thought as he pushed his way through the increasing crowds. As he steered closer to the bar he came accross a group of arrogant wrestlers who seemed to find it amusing to make it harder for him to push through. But Kevin wasn't in the mood for games and forced himself by so hard that he collided with someone else, his big bulk knocking them both to the floor.  
Recovering quickly, Kevin saw it was a girl and instantly rushed to help her.  
"I'm so sorry!" he said taking her by the shoulders and helping her up, "I had no idea you were there. Are you alright"  
"It's ok, it wasn't your fault"  
Her back was to him and in the dim light he could see she had dark hair.  
"I didn't mean to push by so hard," he insisted, releasing her once she was steady on her feet. He felt exceedingly embarrassed.  
The girl laughed.  
"Don't worry about it," the girl said, turning to face him,"really, there's no need to apolo"  
She stopped as she faced him, instantly recognising him. Kevin froze as he looked at her. It was the girl from the gym.  
'Yeah,'Kevin thought, 'it's definetly her. I'd recognise those eyes anywhere'  
There was a moments silence as the two sized each other up. Then the girl said: "so it's you. Well, in that case you may continue apologising"  
She said this with a smile and Kevin couldn't help but smile back, forgetting that she couldn't see underneath his mask.  
"I'm sorry I pushed into you," he said, and after a pause, added," and I believe I owe you an apology for my behaviour this morning. I truly was acting like a....what did you say? Oh yes...an ass-hole"  
The girl cocked her head to the side and folded her arms.  
"Awww, and here was me hoping we could have a rematch"  
"Then perhaps I could make it up to you," Kevin suggested, "may I buy you a drink"  
The girl looked at him strangely. "you wanna buy me a drink"  
"Yes, that is, if you want one"  
She gave him a teasing smile. "Ok"  
The girl lead the way through the last remaining people between them and the bar and, instead of taking the seat in front of her, she went round the side, with Kevin watching her by the counter, slightly confused.  
When she appeared again, she was behind the bar and smiled at him cheekily.  
"You work here?" Kevin asked, suprised.  
"Actually, I own the place. Well...Half of it, I work with my cousin." "Really," Kevin said, sounding impressed. "Interesting"  
"I bet it is," the girl answered, leaning over the counter. She was wearing a gypsy style white top, leaving her shoulders bare, and a red velvet choker to match her red velvet skirt. She wore her hair down, and it fell down her back to her waist.  
"So what will it be, Kevin Mask"  
"A Long Vodka, please"  
He watched her as she made the drink; never making a mistake, her movements fluent and elegant, an electric energy in every line of her. Now that he was no longer blinded by his mood swings, he saw her in a different light.  
She was so pretty - no, far too weak a word: she was magnificent.  
"There you go," she said giving him his drink, but when he tried to pay she said, "no. This one's on the house, besides, you were gonna buy me a drink anyway"  
"But that was before I knew you owned the club"  
"Still, it's the thought that counts"  
"Thanks. But you know," he said, his yellow eyes glinting through his mask, "it's not very good for me to accept a free drink from a woman when I don't even know her name"  
She paused for a moment, asthough considering whether it were wise to tell him, the neon lights of the bar highlighting her features.  
"My name is Sally," she said, finally. "Sally Kon."


	4. Chapter 2 Plans to meet again

CHAPTER 2 – PLANS TO MEET AGAIN

The alarm clock buzzed loudly in Kevin's ear as he rolled over in his sleep. He had only came back from the club three hours ago, and although he wasn't hung-over, he felt exhausted enough to grab the clock in frustration and throw it across the room. The bang it made against the wall caused him to sit up suddenly, and he scratched his arm drowsily as the little clock scattered into little pieces.

"Dammit!" he growled as he flopped back onto the bed, "that's the fifth one in two weeks – there's gotta be a better way of getting up in the morning."

He groaned softly as he stretched lazily across the bed which creaked under the weight of his body.

After doing this he sat up again, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His eyes were still heavy with sleep and his brain felt numb with exhaustion; he was going to need a lot of coffee to get through this day.

A knock at the door signalled Lord Flash's arrival, and reluctantly Kevin let him in before heading to the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

"Good morning, Kevin. Fine day for training."

"Morning! Flash, it's four in the morning – the bloody sun's not even out yet – how could you possibly know if this is going to be a fine day for training?"

"One acquires a certain wisdom of these things," Lord Flash answered sagely, "particularly when you've been doing it as long as I have."

Kevin didn't answer. His mind had wandered back to the night before; and to the girl, Sally Kon.

They had talked for a while at the bar, as Sally served drinks, but as the night went on and more of her staff came to pick up the slack, Sally had suggested sitting at one of the private booths, where they had talked until dawn…

"_So, you were infact one of the dMp?" Sally asked as Kevin poured her another drink from the pitcher they had brought._

"_Yes… Not a part of my life I'm proud of, but there's no use denying it. I am doing my best," he added quickly, " to make up for those mistakes, however, and redeem myself."_

_He had said this fearing that Sally's reaction would be one of disgust and anger, but instead she sipped her drink thoughtfully._

"_Well… I suppose the first step is to accept that you made the wrong choice and live with the consequences – In my opinion that's the hard part, cause no one ever wants to admit they're wrong, never mind face the consequences – so, I think you mastered the hard part.Still, I think seeking redemption is a good idea, considering the seriousness of YOUR wrong choice."_

_Kevin was taken aback. The more time he spent with this girl, the more of an impression she was making._

"_I couldn't agree more," he replied, raising his glass to her._

_She grinned cheekily at him. "I suppose your more used to women telling you how it wasn't your fault and that you had no choice in order to try and get in your good books and maybe even bag a date with the great Kevin Mask."_

_Kevin laughed. "I'm used to it," he admitted, "but that doesn't mean that I like it. I find it deplorable that people should act like sheep towards wrestlers they admire. Your honesty is most refreshing."_

"_I'm glad," said Sally, "my friends tell me I'm sometimes a little too honest for my own good – I have a knack of speaking my mind before thinking about what I'm saying. I tend to get into a lot of fights that way."_

"_Yeah…I've gathered that much," Kevin replied, referring to their sparring match at the gym._

"_Well…you deserved it !" Sally said, sticking out her tongue and making Kevin laugh again. He couldn't help notice how cute she was when she did that._

"_I agree entirely," and raising his glass once again he said:"Here's to unrestrained honesty!"_

"_Here here!" Sally answered heartily as their glasses chinked._

Yes, Kevin thought, that Sally Kon was definetly something. He couldn't remember ever having such fun with someone before, and all they had done was talk. He had thought of her constantly all the way back to his apartment, and when he had went to bed, his last thoughts before he fell asleep were of her long raven coloured hair flowing down her luscious body, her flawless, silky pale skin glowing with an aura out of this world: her eyes, her lips…

"Kevin? Are you even listening to me?"

Reluctantly, Kevin returned from his private thoughts to find Lord Flash glaring at him from the living room.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'What'? The qualifying matches for the Chojin Crown begin in a week, giving us only a few days to hone your skills to perfection and your not even listening! What were you thinking of anyway!"

"Nothing!"

Lord Flash's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but Kevin turned away from him and began pouring himself some coffee.

"Give me a break, Flash – I only got to sleep four hours ago, so I'm not exactly at my sharpest right now."

Lord Flash didn't reply immediately, so that the only noise was from Kevin's movement as he poured some cereal into a bowl.

"Well.." Lord Flash said eventually, "you should've known better than to stay out that late the night before training. I know I said you need to loosen up, but really!"

Usually at this point Kevin would have retorted with a witty remark, but he was too relieved that Lord Flash didn't pry too hard into what Kevin had really been thinking of. Thank God he was wearing a mask or else he might not have pulled it off.

"Anyway," Lord Flash continued, "hurry up and get dressed, and we can put in a few hours training before you go to McMad's institute and sign up. I suspect that alone will take atleast a couple of hours, McMad and his son always manage to have more forms to fill out at these things than any other organiser."

Kevin nodded absently, for he wasn't really listening. His thought had returned to Sally, and a secret plan to go and see her at her club again that night.

Fortunately, Lord Flash didn't notice.

The morning ran in quickly, thanks to Lord Flash's new intense exercise regime which ranged from basic exercises to practicing new wrestling techniques as well as brushing up on old favourites such as the Big Ben Bash and the Royal Stretch.

It was mid-morning before Kevin, after a relaxing bath and a quick nap, leisurely jogged to the Ikemon McMad institute. There were already groups of wrestlers assembled both outside and inside the building; some of them filling out numerous forms, other conversing about the Chojin Crown preliminaries and what they would entail.

A path was made out for him as he made his way to the building. His reputation was giving him some much appreciated respect amongst many wrestlers, some of whom gave him recered looks as he passed, while the rest just looked terrified.

Kevin smirked. "Frightened idiots," he mumbled as he entered the great hall, "can't say I blame them, but it doesn't matter; most of them wont even make it pass the preliminaries."

At this point, he had reached the front of the queue, were a woman with curly hair and big glasses looked up at him in awe.

"Kevin Mask, signing up for the Chojin Crown."

"Of course, of course!" the woman squeaked as she jumped out of her seat in her eagerness to assist him, "Mr McMad and Mr Ikemon will be most honoured that you have entered, sir. If you could just sign your name, I'll get you your forms."

As Lord Flash predicted, there were a lot of forms, but Kevin didn't care as long as it led to him being listed in the Chojin Crown.

Taking the bundles of paper without waiting for explanations as to what they were for, Kevin stepped back and walked outside.

He was looking around for a bench to sit on while filling out the forms, when his eyes rested on the familiar little figure of Sally at a coffee stand close by. Kevin's heart missed a few beats as he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful green summer dress that began loose at the top and became tighter as it came to an abrupt end mid-thigh, revealing a gorgeous pair of legs. Add to that high-heeled sandals with straps that ran right up to her calf and Kevin had to really supress the thoughts that were coming to him as he watched her.Once he had recovered, he shoved the papers into his pocket, and walked closer.

"Hey!" Sally said brightly to the coffee guy, "could I get a large latte with a shot of caramel, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, please."

"Coming right up."

Sally fiddled with her bag, a frown appearing on her beautiful face as she tried to get her purse out. Tugging hard, the little purse flew out of her grip onto the ground, where loose change scattered everywhere.

Kevin smiled as Sally's arms flopped to her sides in exasperation.

"Doh…" she said softly as she knelt down and began picking up the money.

"You know, this would be a cute way of meeting if we hadn't already met," said Kevin as he knelt down beside her and picked up some coins.

"Kevin! Hi…Well, this is nice and embarrassing…"

"Do you want to make a dive for the bushes, I think I saw some roll there," said Kevin handing her the money.

"No…" Sally replied rising, "I think people have had enough humiliating images of me for one day."

She said this with a smile, and Kevin marvelled at her ability to jest about her own embarrassing situation. She had turned back to the coffee man, her money ready in her hand, but Kevin interjected.

"Here, let me pay for this."

"Oh, no – you don't have to do that."

"Please," Kevin insisted, thrusting his money to the coffee guy before she could do anything, "I owe you for last night, besides," he added teasingly, "I cant afford you to take out that purse again – someone might get hurt."

Sally gave him a pretend glare and giggled as he gave her the coffee. "Well, thank you."

They were walking slowly back down the street, Sally taking small sips of coffee as they walked.

"I must say I'm surprised to see you here," Kevin said after a moments silence.

"I'm only here to pick up some forms for Roxeanne's friends," Sally replied, "they were at the club last night; I don't know if you saw them?"

"You mean Kid Muscle and his friends?" and Kevin couldn't supress a hiss of hatred as he said this, but Sally didn't appear to notice.

"Yeah, well… they're a bit worse for wear after last night – my fault really – I shouldn't have given them free drink, but it was my first time meeting them, so I wanted to make a good impression."

Kevin fought back any remarks he had about making a good impression of Kid Muscle.

"Anyway," Sally continued, "they're all hung over, so me and the girls decided to get their forms for the Chojin Crown. Roxeanne's just getting them now."

Kevin nodded. They were now standing outside the institute again which was becoming busier by the minute, not only with wrestlers but with fans, including groupies who had just spotted Kevin and were gawping at him openly.

"Stupid tits!"Sally muttered as she watched them, "don't they have lives!"

Kevin smiled.

"So… Will you be at your club tonight?"

He was trying to find a way of seeing her again, without making it too obvious. His plan had been to just go to the club and look for her, but since she was here…no harm in asking, right?…

"Probably, last night was our big opening night and we're expecting tonight to be busy as well, so yeah."

Kevin felt like his insides were doing backflips. How did she do that?

"Why do you ask?" she said suddenly, bringing him back to earth.

"I – Well, I – um, I was thinking of maybe popping in again tonight."

Nice, he thought, very subtle, she's bound to be suspicious now.

"Really? You - a big celeb – want to come back to our club? Surely there must be better ones more suited."

"Not at all," Kevin answered quickly, relieved that he could answer without lying, "your place is great, best I've been in."

"But," Sally persisted with a side glance at the McMad institute, "won't you be in training?"

"Yes, but I need time to relax as well. I don't have to drink alcohol to go out, do I?

He wondered why she was questioning him so. Did she maybe not want to see him?

"No, I suppose not," she answered thoughtfully, then she said with a bright smile: "well, if you are coming, then I'll put you down on the list so the bouncers wont give you any trouble, not that they would," she said looking up at his huge frame.

"Thank you."

"Sally!"

They turned round to find Roxeanne, looking slightly dishevelled holding a pile of papers in both hands. "C'mon, Sal, we gotta get back. I gotta go strangle Kid for making me carry all this crap for him!!"

Sally smiled. "That'll be fun," she said turning to Kevin, who chuckled.

"Sorry, but I don't want to miss this."

"I understand."

She started to run to Roxeanne but then stopped and turned back to Kevin. Her face was set in a somber expression, making Kevin think that something was suddenly wrong.

"You know, I probably won't be at the club til eleven, so if you wanted to wait, maybe we could…hang out again, like last night."

She spoke softly, and with her head down, as though she didn't want him to see her face, but Kevin caught every word.

"Of course!" He cried, before he checked himself. "I'd be delighted!"

Idiot! He thought to himself, that was too happy, she probably thinks you're a freak.

But Sally had already turned away (was she blushing?) and had started running to Roxeanne, leaving Kevin standing on the street, confused as to what just happened.


End file.
